Dulce Decepcion
by Tonks Granger Potter
Summary: Que pasaria si renuncias al amor de tu vida, finges que amas a alguien cuando no es asi y al que amas esta comprometido al igual que tu.El que también esta en la misma situación no puede hacer nada pues piensa que ella es feliz asi y no quiere...
1. Nace una amor en la madriguera

DULCE DECEPCION

PROLOGO:  
>Que pasaría si renuncias al amor de tu vida, finges que amas a alguien cuando no es así y al que amas esta comprometido al igual que tu pues eso le paso a Hermione por enamorarse de draco Malfoy<p>

El que también esta en la misma situación no puede hacer nada pues piensa que ella es feliz así y no quiere decepcionarse al saber la "verdad" ¿No es irónica la manera en que el hombre se crea su propia desgracia?

(N.A.: esta historia es casi igual como en el último libro de Harry Potter a excepción del beso entre Ron y Hermione.)

N.A.: En mi historia Draco se hizo amigo de Harry durante la batalla, como lógica también de Ron y Hermione. Draco para conocerlos mas hablaba con los 3, aunque mas con Hermione, lo que hizo que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y se enamoraran.

N.A.: Aclaro que es un recuerdo de Hermione por eso todo sucede un poco rapido.

(Una historia Dramione)

Capitulo 1; nace un amor en la madriguera...

3 años después de la batalla en Hogwarts...

Draco y Hermione estaban ayudando a desgnomizar el jardín de la madriguera (N.A.: si por sorprendente e increíble que parezca Draco Malfoy en la madriguera O.o) mientras tanto Ron y Harry estaban lavando los trastes.

-agg que aburrido es hacer esto-dijo draco cansado y tratando de hacer platica

-si,pero es pero lo hacemos para ayudar a molly- dijo hermione animandolo

-tal vez...pero dime granger te gusta alguien-dijo draco un poco distraido

-emm si- dijo hermione sorprendida y tratando de no mirarlo-por que?

-no por nada- dijo tratando de acabar rapido y sin querer se le escaparon algunas palabras-bueno pues perdon por desirte alguna vez sangre sucia aparte eres muy bonita para que no se te hayan declarado aun,¡debe ser un completo idiota!

-emm gracias,¿y a ti te gusta alguien?.

-agg que aburrido es hacer esto-dijo Draco cansado y tratando de hacer platica

-Si, pero lo hacemos para ayudar a molly- lo animo Hermione

-Tal vez...pero dime Granger, ¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto distraído

-Emm si- contesto Hermione sorprendida y tratando de no mirarlo-¿por que?-

-No por nada- dijo tratando de acabar rápido y sin querer se le escaparon algunas palabras-bueno pues perdón por decirte alguna vez sangre sucia aparte eres muy bonita para que no se te haya declarado aun...debe ser un completo ¡idiota!-

-Emm ¿gracias?- *(en sus pensamientos: haha te dijiste idiota)*-añadió Hermione confundida- y ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-¡A mi! –se escandalizo Draco- pues si-

-Ahh! ¿Y quien es?- pregunto Hermione muy curiosa

-Tú –dijo en un susurro no audible y sin querer

-¿Quién? , lo siento no te escuche—

En eso iban saliendo Ron y Harry ver como estaban Hermione y Draco

-Ron yo te aconsejo que ya le digas todo a Hermione –repuso Harry dándole ánimos

-Pero no es sencillo- Ron se puso serio-

-Pues si no se lo dices pronto vas a terminar perdiéndola-

-Si creo que tienes razón, ahora o nunca –dijo con ánimos

Mientras tanto…

-Malfoy, ¿que dijiste?- dijo gritándole

-Que me gusta….-

- ¡Hermione! – interrumpió Ron mientras se acercaba

-¿Que pasa? – grito molesta por interrumpir

-¡Ven!-

-No puedo estoy haciendo esto- señalo a los gnomos

-¡No tardo! ¡Si quieres luego te ayudo! -Dijo animándola

-Emm bueno- respondió después de pensarlo un rato y para Draco le dijo- ahorita vuelvo

En eso Draco le tomo la mano para que se detuviera

-Granger la respuesta era "tu" – dijo serio y por impulso

-¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto entrecortada y sorprendida

Draco ya no contesto porque de nuevo Ron grito

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Voy! – se paro le dedico una sonrisa a Draco y fue con Ron

-¿Que pasa Ron? – dijo Hermione todavía sorprendida

-Emm bueno no es fácil pero te quería preguntar algo –dijo nervioso

-Así y ¿que es? – lo miro, sonrió sin querer porque recordaba lo que dijo Draco

Draco que los estaba viendo y muy atento a lo que decía se fue acercando por las intenciones del pelirrojo

-Que si – tomo aire— ¿quieresserminovia?- lo hablo nervioso y tan rápido que no se le entendió

-¿Que? Lo siento Ron no te entendí –

Volvió a tomar aire y valentía- ¿Que si quieres ser mi novia?-

-Oh! Ron, ¡no se que decir! –contesto seria

-Emm que tal si respondes un si – dijo Harry alegre de que su amigo al fin lo había dicho

-Ron creo que… - ya no acabo porque fue interrumpida

-¡No!, No puede ya tiene un novio- dicho esto Draco tomo la mano de Hermione

-¿Habla enserio Hermione? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Emm creo que si – añadió tartamuda y sorprendida después de mirar su mano

-Oh! Bueno, Hermione lo siento yo….no sabia – dijo con voz cortada – felicidades Draco, y Harry tenias razón.

Después de decir esto se fue en dirección a la madriguera con la cabeza agachada y por la expresión de su cara estaba realmente triste, pero Hermione no lo noto pues aun estaba sorprendida

-Draco, ¿hablas enserio? – lo miro Hermione sin creerlo

-Si-

-Emm bueno voy a ver a Ron y por cierto muchas felicidades a ambos- dijo Harry y después se eso dio la media vuelta y se echo a correr a la misma dirección que Ron.

Continuara...

**N.A.: Espero que les guste, de hecho lei unos comentarios acerca de mi historia, un poco ofensivos, pero bueno, ya modifique mi ortografia y si algo aun anda mal, digame.**


	2. Inicia la decepcion

CAPITULO 2: INICIA LA DECEPCION

Hermione, Hermione –la movió Ginny- ¿que pasa? Te deje un rato para que despertaras bien y te volviste a dormir-

-Lo...lo siento Ginny solo pensaba – dijo una Hermione soñadora

-¡Hay Hermione! Vuelve a la realidad jejeje -

-Emm si creo que tienes razón –añadió desilusionada al recordar todo

-Bien no te apresuro pero como tu dama de honor te recuerdo que Fleur viene a arreglarte en un rato mas y ahorita te doy tu vestido –salió y volvió con un vestido blanco muy bonito – ¡ah! Y es un honor ser tu madrina con Harry, claro a excepción de los anillos, bueno creo que ya llego Fleur, ¿estas preparada? en pocas horas estarás casada – dijo con emoción

Por la cara que tenia Hermione no se le veía muy convencida pero solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

*Mientras tanto en otra habitación*

-Draco, ¿ya estas listo? –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta

No dijo nada se le veía demasiado serio y el igual solo asintió.

-Bueno te recuerdo que tenemos que estar antes en la iglesia… ¡ah! Y si fuera tu ya me pondría el traje haha –comento un Harry muy divertido antes de salir de la habitación

Draco reacciono y se puso el traje, los zapatos y se peino, cuando bajo ya estaban todos en la sala de la madriguera: los Weasley, Harry y los papas de Hermione, saludo a cada uno de ellos y fue a donde estaban Ron y Harry (cabe mencionar que Hermione, Fleur y Ginny estaban en la habitación de esta ultima)

-¡Weasley! ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama? Haha- pregunto Draco tratando de darse ánimo

-Cállate Malfoy que si no estoy de buenas por ahora es que tu y Harry me levantaron lanzándome agua fría a la cara- contesto Ron molesto mirando a Draco y luego a Harry

-Hahaha pero lo hicimos por tu bien sino te hubieras quedado dormido- dijo Harry alegre

-¡Bien! Suban al auto, las chicas nos alcanzaran mas al rato- anuncio el señor Weasley

Todos obedecieron y se subieron al auto a excepción de los padres de Hermione que estaban esperándola…

La primera en bajar fue Fleur con un vestido azul sin mangas muy bonito que le resaltaban sus atributos de veela, luego bajo Ginny con un vestido coral largo que le quedaba bien y por ultimo bajo Hermione con su vestido de novia blanco, largo y demasiado esponjado, sin mangas y su cabello estaba ondulado y amarrado de lado con una flor sujetándolo…realmente se veía hermosa

-Hija te vez preciosa –dijo la señora Granger al borde de las lagrimas.

-Espero que tu futuro marido te cuide bien- susurro el señor Granger

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos les dedico una sonrisa, los abrazo y subio al carro

***En la iglesia ***

Todos ya estaban adentro y en su respectivo lugar, el ambiente era alegre, excepto un lugar que se hallaba hasta adelante, por supuesto era Draco Malfoy quien tenia una cara seria y por dentro se sentía triste y destrozado, a unos pasos de el se encontraba parado un pelirrojo alegre pero muy nervioso hablando con Harry.

Minutos después entraron con cuidado Ginny quien tomo lugar junto a su novio que ya se había sentado, Fleur quien fue con Bill y la señora Granger que se sentó a lado de molly y Arthur, eso le indico a ron que ya había llegado su prometida y eso lo puso mas nervioso, pero aun así miro decidido a la puerta para ver cuando entrara.

Se abrió la puerta, de ahí entraba una joven muy alegre, todos se voltearon y pusieron de pie para recibirla, iba del brazo con su padre, Draco Malfoy la miraba muy atento no podía creer que aquella mujer vestida de blanco la haya dejado ir…..

**(N/A).si lo se algo confuso pero todo se aclara conforme avanza la historia, bueno gracias a los que la leen, y dejenme comentarios negativos o positivos, quiero saber que opinan y como mejor mi historia y/u ortografia.**


End file.
